


Let Her In

by CardsnThorns



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Vault 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardsnThorns/pseuds/CardsnThorns
Summary: I like to think this happens.





	

The sunlight is blinding.

Being Overseer, there's no real reason to go outside. Thus making this my first real trip outside. Butch and the others had described it though. But as my eyes adjust, I realize they were sugar coating it. There's only one way to describe what I'm seeing.

Dead.

Standing at the edge of a cliff is the man who called me. He's got his back to me with his arms crossed. He knows I'm there. The vault door is the loudest thing to ever exist. He's still wearing the jumpsuit and jacket. Apparently you can take the boy out of the vault, but not the vault out of the boy. Sitting atop his chocolate blast back is a black hat with a purple feather. I briefly wonder who he killed for that. Stapped to his right boot is a combat knife. Lying at his feet is the same dog he had last. I think his name was Dogmeat.

For several minutes nothing is said. What do you say to someone you haven't seen for five years? He's the first one to speak.

"How's the vault?"

"It's been fine." I reply.

"I've been to other vaults. Yours is the only one I've seen with sane human beings. Count yourself lucky."

I...don't know what to say to that. I guess we kinda are. A handful have left, sure. But most were perfectly fine staying in the safety of the vault. Caravans are making this place a regular stop. Over all it's not that bad. I'm suspicious as to why he's here though. After he left for the second and final time, he's only ever in this area to get to Megaton. I'm brought out of my thoughts by his voice.

"I need a favor."

Then he turns to face me. His face has changed. He still has the bit of freckles on his cheeks, dark rings around his eyes, and a clean shave. But his nose is crooked. Probably from being broken and fixed one too many times. There's also a long, deep scar on the left side of his forehead. His hair and hat hide the rest of it. It has a story, no doubt. It's his eyes that are the most changed. They say eyes are the windows to the soul. These windows have been closed, locked, and boarded up.

My eyesglance downward, the widen. He doesn't have his arms crossed. He's holding a swaddled baby.

I can only choke out an, "Oh god."

I shouldn't be surprised. Enough time has passed. He's still looks good despite the physical damage. And his mental state isn't that bad, all thing considered.

Sensing my shock, he gives a small smile. "Her name is Jane."

I can only think of one thing to say. "Um... Who's the mother."

His smile drops.

"Her name was Nadine. Death by child birth seems to run in the family."

"So do names that start with J."

He lets loose a chuckle.

It's obvious what the favor is. Another thing that's genetic. And I want to say yes. But I can't. I just can't. And I tell him as much. "I'm sorry Jay. I really am."

The dog, who's been silent thus far, emits a few whines. Poor mutt must've been hoping too. Suddenly his master perks his head up.

"If you won't let us in, the at least let her in."

"I... I don't know if I can do that."

"Please! I can't take care of her of I can barely take care of myself. I'm begging you. I just want her to be safe. The Wasteland is the exact opposite. Please."

I think for a moment. The ones inside are still hold a grudge. But would they hold a grudge against his child? I look in his eyes. And I see the boy I grew up with. The boy that killed my father out of revenge. The boy that left in search of his father. Only to watch him die like I had. The man that came back to restore order. Then left forever because I asked him to. The man that had did as much good as he did evil. It take a village to raise a child. I hold out my arms.

Without another word he gives me Jane.

She had been asleep in her fathers protective arms. But in my unfamiliar one she awoke. She had a few curls of bright orange hair and deep brown eyes.

"She must like you. Otherwise she'd be screaming to high heaven."

"She has your eyes."

"And her mother's hair. Radiation does some weird stuff."

And like that he walks away. The dog automatically by his side. Though he only takes a few steps before he remembers something.

"When she's old enough, and if she's wants to, don't try to stop her. Instead give her this."

From deep in his jacket he produces a package. It's wrapped in newspaper and duct tape. Moving Jane to one arm, I take the package with the other. It small, squarish, and a bit heavier than expected. I knows what he's talking about. He knows I know.

When the vault door is closed and everything is still, I looked back down at Jane. She's fallen asleep again. I guess he was right about her liking me.

I get back to my office and Butch is still there. He had asked me to go outside. Now I know why.

"So you said yes to him."

It wasn't a question. "Yeah. I did."

He comes over and takes a look at the baby. "Don't worry Nosebleed. You still have Uncle Butch and Aunt Amata."

I can tell he doesn't agree with what's happening. But he understands.I hand her over to him. She doesn't seem to mind. Is there anybody she doesn't like? I walk over to the locker in the office and put the package inside. Lock it up for good measure.

The next time I see it will be nineteen years later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll expand on this if enough people like it.


End file.
